


Barcelona

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes good on his promise; he takes her to Barcelona.</p>
<p>Granted, it’s not the Barcelona he wanted to take her to, but it’s Barcelona nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 5](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/343240.html) at [then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com) on LJ.

He makes good on his promise; he takes her to Barcelona.

Granted, it’s not the Barcelona he wanted to take her to, but it’s Barcelona nonetheless. 

He rents them a house on top of a cliff, overlooking the beach. She gets so excited that she kisses him in the doorway, before they’ve even unpacked. He stores it away with the rest; she’s kissed him 12 times since the beach in Norway.

They spend the majority of their days on the beach; him slathered in sunscreen, crouching under the umbrella so not to get burnt, and her in her tiny black bikini, laying out on a beach towel, her hair grower even blonder under the Spanish sunlight. 

They find somewhere local to eat every night and they try to make it a habit to try something new and to try as much of the local cuisine as they can manage. She makes a rather good point; they don’t have to be in outer space to find new things. They go out dancing every night as well; she’s always in a dress and he can’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of her skirts swirling around her legs as she dances, that insufferable grin on her face. 

Barcelona is where they first made love. 

They opted to walk back to their rented house rather than take a cab after a night of dancing. Halfway home Rose insisted she just couldn’t walk anymore, which resulted in him promptly offering her a piggy-back ride. It’s a first for him, and he’s sure is Time Lord self would never have done such a thing, but he’s feeling chivalrous and he loves her so he doesn’t particularly care. When they finally reached the house he set her down and is surprised when she turned him so he was facing her and planted her lips solidly on his. 

She tasted like salt and limes.

He walked them backward, lips still together, until they hit the wall. Her hands came up to circle his neck and she pulled him closer to her, arching her back against the wall. His body was ablaze with the sudden contact and his hands went to her back and he pulled her to him, aiding in her quest to be closer to him. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened them, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. She moaned and pressed herself against him even harder. 

His hand came up to her neck and pulled at the strings that kept her dress in place and the front of it fell down to reveal her bare breasts underneath. She didn’t stop him so he brought a hand around to cup her breast; he brushed his thumb over her nipple lightly and she jerked her hips into his in response. He smiled through their kiss and did it again; she moaned, louder this time.

Meanwhile, her hands traveled from his neck down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Once she finished, she did his belt next; her hands brushing up against his cock, which, through his khaki shorts, makes for the most pleasant sensation. 

It’s his turn to moan.

She broke the kiss suddenly and breathed _”bed”_ into his ear. He is more than happy to oblige and picked her up by her bum and carried her. She leaned her forehead against his as he walked, not saying anything. When he reached the room he laid her down on the bed gently and then quickly divested himself of his shirt, shorts, and pants. Meanwhile she had sat up on the bed, staring at him with lust-darkened eyes, her tongue between her teeth.

He crawled onto the bed and reached for her ankle, pulling her down until her hips were level with his face. He pushed the skirt of her dress up and pulled her knickers down and threw them across the room. Lowering his head slowly he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and smiled at the sharp gasp this elicited from her. He kissed the inside of her other thigh as well, alternating between the two as he slowly made his way up. When he reached his objective he hovered there, letting his breath caress her. She was shaking at this point and her hand came down to his head and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

“Please, Doctor,” she choked out. He smirked and then let his tongue brush her clit ever-so-lightly. The moan she gave him in return made him even harder than he already was; if that was at all possible. He began tracing circles with his tongue, applying firmer pressure. Her hips jerked under him and her hand gripped his hair even tighter. She moaned again.

Suddenly she yanked him up so he was even with her and before he knew what was happening he was on his back and she was straddling him; the dress still on. It pooled at her waist, her breasts still exposed. She leaned over to kiss him and her breasts brushed his chest which sent shivers down his spine. He reached down to grip her hips, his hands fisting the fabric of her dress. She sat back up lifted herself on her knees while her hand reached down under her dress to grab his cock. Slowly, she guided him until he was barely in her and then without warning she let herself down; enveloping his cock with her cunt. 

“Fuck!” he spat out from clenched teeth as she began moving up and down on him. He waited for a minute, finding her rhythm, before moving her with, matching her thrust for thrust. Her hands were on his chest and he moaned and she clutched into his skin with her nails. He let go of where he was gripping her dress and moved his hands to her bum, squeezing her ass every time she moved. 

She screamed when she came.

He came right after she did.

She leaned over him and kissed him, hard. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so they were on their sides, facing one another, her head tucked under his chin. He could feel her breath against his chest and he closed his eyes and savored the moment. She moved to look up at him and she kissed him when he moved his head down so he could look at her as well. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his lips.

It was the first time she had said it to him. 

“I love you too, Rose Tyler,” he replied, breaking away from the kiss. She smiled and kissed him again; this time long and lingering. 

They go to Barcelona every year after that.


End file.
